The long-term objective of this research is to understand and develop engineering solutions to the difficulties presented to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) at high magnetic field strength. Specific Aim 1: Develop and validate a methodology to analyze, quantify, and eliminate static field distortion artifacts produced in high field MR images by regional differences in magnetic susceptibility. This information will be used to develop artifact-correction techniques for high-speed functional MRI and distortion-free high field MRI of human, animal, and cellular anatomy. Specific Aim 1: Develop and validate models and methods to analyze and quantify radio frequency (RF) magnetic field distortions occurring in the human head and body of men, women, children, and fetuses in utero. These analyses will be used to evaluate regional RF power deposition from specific pulse sequences for patient safety and to develop methods to minimize RF inhomogeneity. In the spirit of the Bioengineering Research Partnership this proposal will draw expertise and partnership from the Center for Magnetic Resonance Research at the University of Minnesota (a premiere 7.0 Tesla whole body MRI research facility), REMCOM (a magnetic field modeling software company), and the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory (a National Research Laboratory incorporating 17.8 Tesla MRI microscopy and 11.7 Tesla small animal imaging). The results of these studies will aid a wide array of researchers in high speed distortion-free functional MRI, anatomical studies at both low and high field strengths, MR microscopy in animals and intact cells, evaluation of patient safety, and in many cases, reclaim techniques which have proven problematic at high field strengths.